fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hyperforce (2011 series)
Plot The series is set in New York, home to many heroes teams. The show follow a robot monkey named Chiro and members of the Hyperforce Police protecting New York. Characters *Chiro - The main character of the show. He's 10 years old in season 1. Chiro is the leader of the Hyperforce. Chiro is at first hesitant in accepting his role as leader of the Hyperforce, but gradually comes to accept his destiny of becoming a defender of the universe. He pilots the Torso Tank Driver 1, which forms the torso and limbs of the Super Robot. Chiro has the ability to absorb radiation and use its power to disperse energy blasts and perform psychokinesis. In the 1st episode, it is reaveled that his father was in the force once and died during a war. More details about his dad is showed later. *Antauri - Antauri is the black monkey in the first season, later silver in the 2nd season. He is second in command of the Hyperforce. Antauri is wise, serious, calm and collected, and cares very much for his friends. He teaches Chiro how to control his powers and gives spiritual advice to the rest of the Monkey Team. He spends most of his time either meditating or patrolling New York City. He pilots the Brain Scrambler 2, which forms the head of the Super Robot. His main weapons are his Ghost Claws in addition to the Mind Scream, an attack Chiro learns during the series. Chiro adopts Antauri as a father figure and becomes very close to him. At the end of season 1, he was killed by Vertex. In season 2, he was reborn into a silver body. He was friends with Chiro's father. *Sparx - SPRX-77 (or Sparx, pronounced "Sparks") is the red monkey and the team's best pilot. He is very much the comedian of the group. But, he is still very brave and willing to protect his comrades at any cost. Though he is the very essence of annoying to Nova, he still harbors feelings for her as showed in near the end of season 2. He was friends with Chiro's father. He pilots the Fist Rocket 3, which becomes the right hand of the Super Robot. His main weapon are his Magnetic Fists *Gibson - Gibson is the blue monkey, and the team's scientist. His full name is Mr. Hal Gibson, but he prefers "just 'Gibson'". When answering scientific-related questions, he answers them with long, even confusing and boring, speeches, which are always interrupted by someone or something. He has trouble deciding if Otto, the team's mechanic, is a genius or an idiot. He despises bugs and someone who is smarter than him. He pilots the Fist Rocket 4, which becomes the left hand of the Super Robot. His main weapon are his Cybovac Drills. These contain a variety of different charges within them, giving him the widest choices of attacks. He was friends with Chiro's father and helped him create the Omega core. *Otto - Otto is the green monkey and the team's mechanic. Although his talent with machines is unmatched, he is quite oblivious to everything else around him. He has an obsession with naming the monsters the team encounters. As the monkeys are robotic themselves, it is usually up to Otto to repair any damages. Otto has a dream of being in the circus - more specifically, being a trapeze artist. He also has a soft spot for anything young or smaller than him, as seen in The Stranded Seven when he gives the seemingly useless piece of metal on the end of his tail to a sick cat. He pilots the Foot Crusher Cruiser 5, which becomes the left foot of the Super Robot. His main weapons are his Energy Saws. He didn't know much about Chiro's father due to joining the team a week before his death. *Nova - Nova is the yellow monkey with pink eyes, and the only female on the team until Jinmay became an honorary member. She's the team's main fighter and has been known for her fiery attitude. She has a love-hate relationship with Sparx. She had a loving bond with Chiro's father. She also cares for Chiro as if he were a brother. Antauri stated she's the team's third-in-command, which did not bode well with Sparx and Gibson, as they were fighting about who it would be in the episodes The Savage Lands, Part 1 & 2. She pilots the Foot Crusher Cruiser 6, which forms the right foot of the Super Robot. Her main weapons are her Robotic Fists. Vilains *Skeleton King - Skeleton King is an evil undead warlord/sorcerer. And is the main antagonist of the series who resides in the Citadel of Bone, a gigantic living spaceship made entirely out of bone filled with nightmarish creatures. Skeleton King plots to rule the universe starting with The Planet Earth and is obsessed to find out why Chiro is the protector of the Universe. Once, The Skeleton King was The Alchemist, a kindly master of the elements of science and magic until he was corrupted by The Dark Ones, a race of Trans-Dimensional demons and became their most loyal servant during the war. Skeleton King masterminded key events like the creation of The Pit of Doom to awaken one of The Dark Ones from the Earth core. *Vertex - A notorious villain and the most wanted individual. His weapons were an energy sword and shield, the sword being very similar to a Lightsaber from Star Wars. Antauri say he was a teacher to Mandarin, Chiro's father. After teaming up with Skeleton King, he was defeated by Mandarin before he program a self-destruct system to Skeleton King's lair. He lived with Skeleton King until he was killed by Otto later in the 1st season. Allies *Mandarin - Chiro's father. He has super speed and can see in the dark. He had a bond with Nova and was friends with Sparx, Gibson and Antauri. He sacrificed himself to save the others by blowing up a warship with him in it. Episodes *Starting Point - Chiro's first day at the Hyperforce got to a bad start when a robot army comes and try to destroy New York. *Deep End - Ramone De La Porta travels to Loch Ness to activate the water primal stone, but the aquanauts are waiting to assist the Hyperforce. Crossover appearances *Super Hero Taisen - In the future, a robot named Jenny (XJ9) wakes up in a world where see is hated by everyone, even Ms. Wakeman, who created her. In 2012, The Kamen Rider Club discovers that the Dai-Zangyack fleet is moving towards Earth, led by Bling Bling Boy. With many villains on his side, Bling Bling Boy plans to impress Susan Test and rule the world by gaining the "Ultimate Treasure in the Universe. Meanwhile, Tsukasa Kadoya team-up with other Kamen Riders, Super Sentai teams and other heroes to find out what caused the dark future to happen. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Disney Shows Category:Series